Revenge of Her Daughter
by TheWeirdGirl2006
Summary: Bellatrix has a daughter, Delphi Riddle. She is also the dark lord's daughter. Delphi was kept hidden for safety purposes. The dark lord has been training Delphi, for his own uses. Will Delphi complete her first and important mission? *Oneshot & sequel to You Never Took Me Alive.*


Revenge of Her Daughter

Summary: Bellatrix has a daughter, Delphi Riddle. She is also the dark lord's daughter. Delphi was kept hidden for safety purposes. The dark lord has been training Delphi, for his own uses. Will Delphi complete her first and important mission? **This does contain graphic violence. Read with caution. This is also the sequel to "You Never Took Me Alive"**

Bellatrix Lestrange was killed by an Auror in a mission. Nobody expected her of all people to be killed. Bellatrix was a very skilled witch, she could fight anyone and survive. But she was human and she got weak because of a hard, rough battle.

She couldn't fight back and she died. But first she killed her murderer. The Auror that caused her death was killed by her. She died but not without a fight.

Bellatrix has a daughter, but not with her husband. With the dark lord, Lord Voldemort. Once Delphi reached the age of 11 her father began her training. She was trained by her father, Lucius Malfoy and the Lestrange brothers. Sometimes by Severus Snape. She was only trained by the most trusted Death Eaters.

Lucius Malfoy and the Lestrange brothers aren't exactly still on the good list with the dark lord but he hasn't killed them yet.

Delphi has now reached the age of 16 and her father has an important mission for her. She must avenge her mother. She must kill the Auror and any of his family that are in the house. But she will not be alone, Severus Snape will be going with her.

_Delphi's POV_

I have my first real mission. I don't want to kill anyone honestly but I must avenge my mother. My mother whom I have barely any memories of sadly. Severus and I break into the Auror's house.

A older woman is sitting in a chair. She appears to be in her 40s. "Who the hell are you?" The woman asks. "Delphi Riddle. You killed my mother, Bellatrix Lestrange!" I shouted.

The woman laughed. "I didn't kill that bitch! Your mother killed my husband before she died herself! My Fredrick was killed by your stupid mother!" The woman shouted.

"Remember the instructions, Delphi." Severus said sternly to me. I nodded. "Your husband killed my mother. I would kill him right now but seeing as my mother did that for me, I suppose you'll have to do. But I won't make it a painless quick death. Oh no, I'm sure my mother didn't get that so neither will you." I said, my voice laced with anger.

I pulled my wand out and tied her to the chair. "Severus, soundproof the house. I wouldn't want anyone to hear what I'm about to do." I said with a smile. Severus casted the spell.

"So what now? Your going to torture me and then kill me? I've been emotionally and mentally tortured without my love. You can't hurt me more than I've already been." The woman said. "What's your name?" I asked. "Diana" She replied.

"Diana, be a dear and shut the hell up!" I shouted. "I'VE HAD TO GROW UP WITHOUT A MOTHER! I NEED A MOTHER, YOU DIDN'T NEED A FUCKING HUSBAND! MY MOTHER IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOUR BLOODY HUSBAND! DO YOU HAVE NO REMORSE FOR ME? OF COURSE YOU DON'T! SO WHY SHOULD I HAVE ANY FOR YOU? I WAS CHEATED OUT OF THE MOTHER I NEEDED! I WILL NOT LET YOU GO WITHOUT GETTING MY REVENGE!" I screamed.

Diana seemed shocked at my sudden outburst. "Nobody deserves to live without both of their parents. But your mother deserved to die." Diana said with a smile.

"CRUCIO!" I shouted with my wand pointed at her. Laughs turned to screams. Very loud screams.

"You know maybe just fucking maybe if you could had been nicer to me, I could had been nicer to you. I'm going to make you wish you were dead." I threatened.

"Both of your parents deserve death. Bellatrix just got it sooner." Diana said. "Severus, Let's take her to the manor. I'll have more fun with her there." I ordered.

We returned to the manor. "What are you doing?" Lucius Malfoy asked. "I'm getting my revenge don't worry, just it will be my way." I said smirking.

Severus put the woman in the usual torture room. "I'll handle her alone. If I need you, I'll call for you." I said to Severus. He nodded and walked out, shutting the door.

I pulled out my mother's knife. "Do you know what this is?" I asked. Diana shook her head. "It was my mother's knife. Since she can't be here to help me, I'll use her knife on you." I said.

I jumped Diana, forcing her to the ground. I got on top of her. I made sure she wasn't going to move. I took the knife and stabbed it into Diana's left arm, making long slashes. She screamed. I laughed. "Just remember everything I do to you, You deserve. All of it." I said.

"I suppose you wish for me to stop and not keep on right? Well unfortunately for you that's now how I work. I will stop when I'm done." I said smiling. "Please…Just kill me already." She begged. "I'll kill you when I want to. I make the damn rules!" I said slashing her face with the knife.

I slashed her right arm now, I moved down to the blood veins. Blood started to pour out of her veins. I moved to her left wrist and hit those veins too. I moved to her legs, causing slashes and hitting her veins.

She screamed so much. Her screams never stopped me. I held the knife in my hand, not cutting any of her flesh anymore. "You want death now I suppose. I will not give you the easy way out. You'll die of course but it won't be because of the killing curse.

"Your pretty little throat is next. It will be the most fatal cut of them all. That cut will slowly kill you. Before I cut you there, I have some things to say." I said.

"If your husband was alive, I'd be doing this to him right now. But unfortunately for you my mother already killed him so I couldn't. Death is the only acceptable punishment for you. I could only imagine how you must feel right now. Scared, hurting oh so badly. Wishing you were dead. If I was forgiving, you wouldn't be here. But I owe you no forgiveness and you don't deserve my forgiveness. I lost my mother because of your fucking husband, what I'm doing is only fair considering the situation. Any last words?" I said

"Go to hell with your mother, you fucking insane bitch!" Diana said in a whisper. I took the knife and slashed her throat.

I watched as the life slowly drained out of her. I laughed and smiled at the sight. I stepped out of the room. Greyback, the werewolf was here. "Greyback In the torture room, there is someone there for you. Enjoy her. I've pretty much drained all of her blood out but I think you'll still enjoy her." I said. "Sounds perfect." Greyback said as he went into the room.

I went to my father's office door and knocked. "Enter." He said. I walked in and shut the door. "It was a slow and painful death. I've given her body to Greyback. I used mother's knife. I hope I've made you and mother proud." I said.

"You've made me very proud. Your mother would be proud as well." Father replied.

Revenge was mine and It felt amazing.


End file.
